Storm Riders
by Hidden Angel
Summary: COMPLETE! DONE! This is an A/U about B/V and G/CC. When an evil dictator captures all the boys on the Earth and forces them to join his army, two very special boys are brought along. Will Vegeta and Goku be able to make the dictator regret all the evil
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

  
TITLE: Chapter One - The Beginning  
AUTHOR: Rachel Wong  
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: Hidden_Angel_83@hotmail.com  
RATING: PG-13   
PAIRINGS: None  
WARNINGS: None  
SUMMARY: An evil and powerful human rises above all other huamns. He captures all the young boys and trains them to join in his army. He kills the parents of any boy who refuses to join.  
NOTE: This is set in an alternate universe. Please do not read it if you do not like A/U's. This is about B/V and G/CC. Please read and review. I'd like to know what you guys think. And if you have the time, read my other fiction (my first ever fic) Clash of Destinies. If you guys have ever heard of or watched the Chinese movie Storm Rider, this is a bit similar. By the way, Goku and Vegeta are not Saiyan. There are no Saiyans. This is set strictly on Earth and everyone is human.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball Z and am in no way connected to them. I only wish I was, than I'd have at least SOME $$$. I also do not own and am in no way related to the creators or producers or anything of Storm Rider. Seeing as how I am broke, sueing me would do you no good. =Þ  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Han woke with a start. The dream had seemed so real. Was it only a dream? No. It couldn't be. "Guard!" A nervous looking guard came running into Han's room.  
  
"Yes your majesty?" The guard got down on his hands and knees.  
  
Han smirked to himself. "I want you to send out special orders to my captains. Search all our territory for two boys, ages 8 to 10. Bring them all back here. Any boys named Vegeta or Goku are to be brought specially to me. I will personally train them myself." The guard waited to see if this was all. "Well, what the hell are you still doing here baka! Get going before I get mad!" The guard ran for his life and Han laughed hysterically, not caring who heard him or what anyone thought. It didn't matter what anyone thought. Anyone who disagreed with him would die. He was destined to be the supreme ruler of Earth. No one could ever match his power.  
  
Han's dream was still vivid in his head. In his dream, he needed the assistants of two men, who at this moment were boys. One, Goku, the other Vegeta. Without them, his dream of becoming the ultimate ruler would never happen. He knew he was seeing the future. However, he was a bit agitated by the vision. Just as he had quenched the any last hopes of rebellion, he had waken up for absolutely no good reason. Why couldn't he just sleep a bit longer until the damn dream was over.  
  
To calm his frustration, Han got out of bed and walked over to his collection of swords. Not only was he trying to be the supreme ruler of the Earth, but he had an undying desire to possess all the best swords ever made. Just looking at them calmed the moody dictator.  
  
*****  
  
Vegeta watched as his father and his men prepared for the approaching army. His father possessed a very powerful sword called the Sword of Saints. That was what Vegeta was presuming Han's army was coming for. He didn't understand why his father didn't just give it to them so they could leave him and his family alone. He had no idea that they were coming for him. They had found him. That was why his father was going to fight to the death with them.  
  
Vegeta's father picked him up. "Listen son. I don't have much time left with you." This confused Vegeta even more. Why would his father say something like that? They were both still young. "I want you to know that I love you and I will always love you. No matter what you do, you will always be my one and only son, and I am proud of you. You must always remember that in order to use Sword of Saints to it's full potential, your blood and my blood must touch it. If not, it's full potential will never be realized. Always remember that my son." Vegeta felt his father kiss him on the forehead. "Take care of yourself." With that, he put the young, baffled Vegeta down in a far corner of his sword making factory.  
  
Vegeta watched, uncomprehendingly as his father's small group of men tried to take on Han's army. They had taken down quiet a few men, but it was inevitable. Han's men outnumbered his father's group almost 30 to 1. Vegeta sat, where his father had put him down, watching with an emotionless face. He didn't flinch, didn't move, didn't talk, didn't protest. He did none of that when his father was stabbed through the heart with his own sword, Sword of Saints, in front of his eyes, or when his father's blood gushed out all over him, or when Han's men took Sword of Saints, or when he was picked up and thrown across someone's shoulder. He merely watched, unfazed, remembering every little detail, every little pent up emotion. This was a day he would not soon forget.  
  
*****  
  
"Daddy, where's mommy?" Goku asked his father.  
  
Bardock turned his head to look at his son who was riding on his back. "Mommy's," he paused, unsure of what to tell his young son. How could he tell his son that his mother had left them for another man. "Mommy is in a place that she's happy."  
  
"Oh! That's good. I'm glad mommy's happy. I want her to be happy." Goku continued innocently. "But I miss her daddy. When is she coming back?"  
  
Bardock turned his face away from his son. "I don't know Goku, I don't know."  
  
Silence followed this answer. Bardock gripped his world reknowned sword Destiny tighter. His mind couldn't forget the letter that he had received from his wife not long ago.  
  
Dear Bardock,  
As you have probably already guessed, I have left. You are probably very mad at me right now. Please, let me explain. I still love you, just not as much as I loved you before. Before we were married, you were one of the best fighters on Earth. Everyone feared you. Everyone gave you respect. They also gave me respect. Than, after we got married, you gave up fighting to start a family life. You were no longer famous, no longer feared. Now, when people visit us, they look at me as nothing more than a house wife. I don't want that Bardock. I want people to fear and respect me and my family. That's why I choose to leave. I hope you understand. Please take care of Goku for me.  
  
Bardock grimaced. She hadn't even signed the stupid letter.  
  
"Where are we going daddy?"   
  
Bardock sighed. "I have some things to take care of." Goku caught the tone of impatience in his father's voice and decided that shutting up would be the brightest thing to do. So he did. They walked further up Fire Mountain before Bardock stopped. He got down on his knees so that his son could get off his back.  
  
"Why did we stop?" Goku looked up at his father with eyes full of innocense and wonder.  
  
"I want you to wait here for me Goku. I am going to a dangerous place."  
  
"I want to go daddy! I'm not scared of anything. I'm a good fighter! Just like you!"  
  
Bardock couldn't help but smile. "Yes Goku. You are a good fighter, but this is really important. Okay? Wait here for me. I'll come back for you as soon as I'm done with my task." Goku could tell there was no way of changing his father's mind so he merely nodded. Bardock was about to walk away when he suddenly wrapped his arms around his son, understanding that this may be the last time they ever saw each other again. "I love you Goku."  
  
"I love you too daddy. Please hurry back."  
  
Bardock walked away from his son to face his challenger. As the owner of the sword Destiny, he had to take up any challenge thrown his way. It had always been like that since the family had come to control the sword. No one who possessed the sword could turn down a challenge or the sword's power would never be fully realized by the weilder.  
  
Bardock's body tensed as he saw his challenger. This would be his chance to rid the world of all evils. His challenger was none other than Han himself. Bardock stopped five feet away from Han. "I never thought you would challange me Han."  
  
"You are one of the most famous warriors of all time you know. Of course I would challange you eventually." Bardock merely glared at him. "Oh, speaking of unexpected people. I don't believe you ever expected to see his person did you?" Bardock cocked his eyebrow in curiosity. "Come out now."  
  
Bardock's mouth dropped open in shock as his ex-wife walked straight to Han and gave him a kiss while wrapping her arms around him. "You see Bardock, your wife came to me for what you cannot give her."  
  
His ex-wife looked at him. "Bardock, I'm sorry. It's just that Han gets so much respect and fear from everyone. That's what I use to like about you. Now, you are nothing, just another old warrior."  
  
Bardock felt his blood boil. "Han! You tricked my wife into this didn't you? You son of a..." Bardock launched himself towards Han, sword drawn and ready to attack.  
  
Han snickered and pushed Bardock's ex-wife away, drawing his own sword at the same time. "Meet my sword, Sword of Death!"  
  
The two warriors clashed, swords flashing in the sun's bright light. Both were equally matched in skill. Each sword, with a spirit of it's own, unwilling to give in. The two warriors fought stroke for stroke.  
  
Han wasn't liking the way the fight was going. He wanted a quick fight. He had no time to waste with Bardock. The only reason he had challenged him was to get the sword. He would have to put his plan into action.  
  
Bardock faught, oblvious to anything and everything else. Han smirked at this. That was good. Slowly, ever so slowly, he inched the pair over, closer and closer, towards Bardock's ex-wife. Without warning, Han broke away and pushed her off the top of Fire Mountain.  
  
Bardock saw his ex-wife get pushed off the mountain and made a desperate jump for her. Despite everything that she had done to him, he still loved her. He managed to grab a hold of her hand, but an instant later, she was ripped from his grasp as the Beast of Fire came out it's cave, sensing blood and prey.  
  
The Beast tore Bardock's ex-wife out of his grasp and dragged her back into it's cave. Just as Bardock was about to follow, it immerged again, this time, going after him. As hard as he tried, Bardock could do no damage to the Beast. It was a one sided battle that Bardock quickly lost as the Beast's heat enraptured him.  
  
Han stood from the mountain top smiling. He had gotten rid of the little whore and Bardock all in one turn. He stayed, watching as the Beast tore through Bardock's body and began to eat him up. Finally, the Beast disappeared back into it's cave with Bardock's bones. Han's smile widened as he saw the sword Destiny. He had been right. The Beast had no interest in swords.  
  
Han wasn't the ruler of the Han Clan for no reason. He was a smart man. He had choosen this mountain for that specific reason. If he wanted a quick fight, he would use the whore and the Beast of Fire to destroy Bardock, if not, he would have killed Bardock himself. He used his leviating power and drew Destiny to him, smiling at his new possession.  
  
Goku was getting bored of waiting for his father. What could be taking so long? Suddenly, he spotted a happy looking man coming down the mountain. He approached him. "Excuse me sir, did you happen to see my father while you were up there? His name is Bardock. I'm his son, Goku."  
  
Han stared at the young boy in amazement. What a stroke of luck. He was having a wonderful day. Not only did he manage to get rid of Bardock, he managed to get Destiny and now here was the boy that his vision told him he needed.   
  
"Yes. I saw your father boy." He got down on his knees so that his eyes were on the same level as Goku's. "I'm sorry boy. Your dad died fighting the Beast of Fire." Goku was unfazed. Han was sure he didn't know what the word 'die' meant. "Your dad won't be coming back." The boy's face fell into one of sorrow. "Come with me, and I will take care of you."  
  
Not knowing that this man had just been the cause of both of his parent's deaths, Goku went along.   
  
  
  
NEXT TIME ON STORM RIDER: Goku and Vegeta are grown ups (for most parts of the chapter anyway) and Han's vision is beginning to look more and more like a reality. We are also introduced to Chi Chi, Bulma and some other people.  
  



	2. Chapter 2 - Cloud, Wind, Frost

  
TITLE: Chapter Two - Cloud, Wind, Frost  
AUTHOR: Rachel Wong  
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: Hidden_Angel_83@hotmail.com  
RATING: PG-13   
PAIRINGS: None  
WARNINGS: None  
SUMMARY:   
NOTE: This is set in an alternate universe. Please do not read it if you do not like A/U's. This is about B/V and G/CC. Please read and review. I'd like to know what you guys think. If you guys have ever heard of or watched the Chinese movie Storm Rider, this is a bit similar. By the way, Goku and Vegeta are not Saiyan. There are no Saiyans. This is set strictly on Earth and everyone is human.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball Z and am in no way connected to them. I only wish I was, than I'd have at least SOME $$$. I also do not own and am in no way related to the creators or producers or anything of Storm Rider. Seeing as how I am broke, sueing me would do you no good. =Þ  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time on The Beginning:  
  
  
Not knowing that this man had just been the cause of both of his parent's deaths, Goku went along.   
  
  
  
*****  
  
Chi Chi watched in wonder as the young boy in front of her tossed and turned restlessly in his sleep. She placed a hand on his forehead, trying to feel how hot his body was. As soon as her hand brushed against his skin, the boy jerked away, obviously now awake.  
  
"Who are you? Where am I?" the boy asked her as she stared attentively at him. Chi Chi giggled nervously. The boy was obviously scared and confused. His eyes darted all over the room, trying to take in the surroundings.   
  
The boy opened his mouth as if to say something else but the words were lost as he began to cough. Chi Chi got up from where she was and poured some water into a cup. She than handed the cup to the boy. He gratefully accepted it and finished it off in three gulps, obviously very thirsty. "My name is Chi Chi and your at the headquaters of the Han Clan."  
  
The boy drank another three full cups of water before speaking. "My name is Goku. Um, do you happen to know how I got here?" Chi Chi smiled at the boy question. "My uncle found you and he brought you here. He said that your parents were dead or something like that."  
  
"Oh."   
  
The two youngsters sat looking at each other, not sure what else to say. Neither child fully understood the meaning of death. Neither child knew that one of them was to see more death and to experience more emotions in the next ten years than any normal person would in a lifetime.  
  
*****  
  
Two years later...  
  
Han sat bolt upright in bed. He was sure he just had another vision. They came every once in awhile, always the same. It was always him ruling over the Han Clan conquering city after city with the help of those two brats Goku and Vegeta. Just as he was going to squash any hope of rebellion, he would wake up without cause. Today however, the dream had changed a bit. He was told that someone could reveal the rest of the dream to him. That someone was a monk by the name of Buddopa.   
  
Pushing the vision to the back of his mind, he went to sleep reasoning that he would send out a search unit for the monk Buddopa. If he didn't exist, well then, too bad. If he existed, the monk would answer his questions...or else.  
  
*****  
  
Eight years later...  
  
The waterfall cascaded loudly down on the human that stood underneath it. Vegeta stood, shirtless, unwilling to let the coldness of the water make him flinch. He waited.   
  
Suddenly, two figures came flying from above at him. Vegeta threw his special attack known as the Thousand Fists, in their direction. Both figures were hammered mercilessly and immediately retreated kneeling down on their knees. "Hmph. What have I told you about doing things like that?" Bat and Rabbit, the two people who had attacked Vegeta, looked blankly at him. "What have I told you about holding back while fighting me. I don't need you to do such dishonourable things."  
  
"We're sorry Master Vegeta. We will be sure never to make that mistake again."  
  
Vegeta simply shook his head at the stupid and forgetful soldiers. Every day that they trained, the two bakas would always forget that he was now more than powerful enough to beat them. It seemed that they thought he was as weak as he had been when he was a child. Without another word, Vegeta threw on his cloak and walked away from Bat and Rabbit, very frustrated.  
  
Although he could defeat most people, he did not care. He didn't care because he was still too weak to beat the one person he wanted to kill the most.  
  
*****  
  
Goku, Chi Chi and Krillen silently peeped around the corner of the cave. No one was there. As quietly as they could, the three friends snuck across to the entrance of the innermost cave. Chi Chi opened the door and entered, waiting for her friends to follow her.  
  
Krillen shoved Goku into the room and began to close the door. Goku looked at his friend with confusion. "Come on Krillen, let's go. Hurry up and get in here."  
  
Krillen smiled. "No Goku. I'm sure you guys would rather be alone. I'd only be in your way. I'll act as the lookout." Before Goku could say another word, the door was shut. Chi Chi looked at him and he shrugged at her. They both looked around the large room.   
  
This was Han's sword room. No one else was suppose to enter it except him, unless they had his permission. There was nothing in the room save for the swords, an old constructed tower and a bridge which led to that tower. The bridge had long ago broken down, but no one used the bridge so there was no need to actually fix it. The only other living creatures in the room other than Goku and Chi Chi were little bugs that light up when it get's dark (don't know what they are called).  
  
"What's wrong?" Goku had seen Chi Chi frown and thought that she was upset.  
  
"I was just wondering what this place would look like from up there." She pointed to the top of the tower.  
  
"That's no problem. You want to see?"  
  
Chi Chi giggled. "Yeah, but there is no way I can get up there."  
  
"Sure there is. Let me show you how." Goku promptly picked her up and leviated. Slowly, as not to scare her, he began to fly towards the top of the tower. He looked down at her and smiled. She was very beautiful. Goku couldn't explain the feelings he got whenever he was around her. At first he had thought it was merely a brotherly love, but now he was sure it was more, he just wasn't sure what it was. He liked the feel of her in his arms. Somehow, it felt right. Some of her hair fell across her face and Goku faught violently with himself to stop from brushing it off of her face.  
  
Goku carefully put Chi Chi down, making sure not to hurt her in any way. Than, they sat down on the side of the tower that was closest to the entrance and watched the bugs milling about. Nothing could be heard except silence.   
  
Chi Chi reached out a hand and tried to catch a bug. To her amusement, the little bug got away. She watched as Goku reached out a hand and quickly closed them in the area where the bugs had been. Many of the bugs scattered away, their peace being disturbed twice in a short span of time. Her face changed to one of curiosity as Goku brought his closed fist towards her. He nodded to her, no words needed, telling her to pry his hands open.  
  
Gently, Chi Chi began to pry Goku's fists apart. Without warning, he opened his hand completely and four or five bugs came flying out frantically. Chi Chi's face split into a smile as she watched the bugs scramble to get away, not wanting to be held captive again. She turned around to look at Goku. Their eyes locked and both became speechless. It seemed as if they stared into each other's eyes for an eternity.  
  
Their attention was snapped abruptly as Krillen opened the door and poked his head in. "Come on guys, I think someone is coming."  
  
Quickly and quietly, Goku flew back down, with Chi Chi in his arms, to meet Krillen. The three of them escaped without notice.  
  
*****  
  
Bulma sat in her room alone, staring at the pet bird that her father had bought for her. Her mind was on one of her father's best students, Vegeta. He was the best out of the three students that Han had taken in about ten years ago. Each student had been taught a different style of fighting so that they could compliment each other in battles. Other than Vegeta, there were Krillen and Goku.  
  
Krillen had been taught the technique Ice Palm which had the capability of turning people into ice with one touch. He had therefore been nicknamed by the soldiers, Frost.   
  
Goku had been taught the Whirlwind Kick which were a series of devasting kicks, so fast that the eye couldn't keep up with it. Goku had been nicknamed Whispering Wind. It was an odd nickname for such a strong warrior, but it fit perfectly. Goku was nice and cared about the people around him. He rarely spoke up against Han, which was where the soldiers had gottent he idea of whispering. Wind came from the idea that when provoked, his true power would come out and unrelentlessly beat his enemies.   
  
Vegeta, had been taught the Thousand Fists. His punches would come so quickly and with so much energy that it would feel and look like a thousand punches all within the span of one second. He had been given the nickname Striding Cloud. The idea of striding had come from the fact that he was always impatient, always taking large strides to wherever it was he was going. Another cause of the word Striding was the fact that Vegeta was such a fast learner. He was always learning "in strides" according to her father. Vegeta's moods were inconsistent. No one ever knew what to expect from him. Usually though, he was sullen and liked to keep to himself. However, when he did let loose, he was like a storm, uncontrolable. That was why the soldiers had settled on Cloud. Clouds were inconsistent and always changing.  
  
Bulma sighed as strange feelings shot through her body. She didn't understand why, but whenever she thought about Vegeta, she felt warm all over. In the ten years that they had grown up together, he had probably said no more than twenty words to her. She sighed again as she could think of no logical explanation for her behaviour. Slowly, she got up, planning to find her cousin Chi Chi so that they could go out and do something fun. As she began to walk out the door, unconciously, her mind began to drift back to Vegeta once more.   
  
  
  
NEXT TIME ON STORM RIDERS: Vegeta, Goku and Krillen are sent on a mission. Two other people tag along on one of the missions. Vegeta shows just how cold hearted he really is.  
  



	3. Chapter 3 - The Missions

  
TITLE: Chapter Three - The Missions  
AUTHOR: Rachel Wong  
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: Hidden_Angel_83@hotmail.com  
RATING: PG-13   
PAIRINGS: None  
WARNINGS: None  
SUMMARY: A certain girl has Vegeta's mind and heart twisted in knots. He, Goku and Krillen set off on their missions.   
NOTE: This is set in an alternate universe. Please do not read it if you do not like A/U's. This is about B/V and G/CC. Please read and review. I'd like to know what you guys think. If you guys have ever heard of or watched the Chinese movie Storm Rider, this is a bit similar. By the way, Goku and Vegeta are not Saiyan. There are no Saiyans. This is set strictly on Earth and everyone is human.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball Z and am in no way connected to them. I only wish I was, than I'd have at least SOME $$$. I also do not own and am in no way related to the creators or producers or anything of Storm Rider. Seeing as how I am broke, sueing me would do you no good. =Þ  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time on Cloud, Wind, Fist:  
  
  
Bulma sighed as strange feelings shot through her body. She didn't understand why, but whenever she thought about Vegeta, she felt warm all over. In the ten years that they had grown up together, he had probably said no more than twenty words to her. She sighed again as she could think of no logical explanation for her behaviour. Slowly, she got up, planning to find her cousin Chi Chi so that they could go out and do something fun. As she began to walk out the door, unconciously, her mind began to drift back to Vegeta once more.   
  
  
  
*****  
  
Han stood looking at his three students, Vegeta, Goku and Krillen. Each one specialized in a different technique of fighting. Undoubtedly, Vegeta was the stronger of the three. Han could sense that Vegeta wasn't completely loyal to him, only loyal because he couldn't rebel. He didn't care. Vegeta wasn't strong enought to beat him and he would make sure it stayed that way. Goku and Krillen on the other hand, were undoubtedly loyal.   
  
"I have misssions for you three." Han stood up from where he was sitting looking down on the three. "Goku, Krillen, I want you to find and bring a seer named Buddopa to me. He has been spotted in the vicinity of Fish Lake." Han had spent countless years searching out the existence of the seer. Finally, after ten years, he knew that the seer and shape shifter did exist. As luck would have it, Buddopa had been spotted by some of his scouts not long ago. Since than, they had trailed him and continued to send his location to Han.  
  
"Yes sensei. We shall not fail you."   
  
"I hope not." They had never failed in a mission before, but all the other missions had been with him there, overseeing all their battles, making sure everything was done right. Over the years, they had gone on many missions with him, slowing taking over the world. Now, the Han Clan ruled just slightly over one third of the world while the Taun Clan ruled another third of the world and yet another, smaller third was nothing but small, free countries.  
  
Han's gaze fell on Vegeta. As always, he stood in his favourite pose, arms across chest, head held high, eyes and face betraying nothing. "Vegeta, I have a different misson for you. The Taun Clan has always believed that they are equal to us in might and power." Pause. "They are not. Now, they wish to join with us. I can not allow such a thing. An open battle between the two clans would mean much bloodshed. I will not risk losing the lives of my men if I don't have to. The saying goes, 'The best way to beat a group is to take down the leader'. Today is Taun's birthday. I want you, along with Bat and Rabbit to attend his party and wish him a long life. Afterwards, you should know what to do."  
  
Vegeta merely nodded. He understood.  
  
"Good. You know your missions, now you can..."  
  
"Father." Bulma cut in. "Chi Chi and I were wondering if we could go along with the boys."  
  
Han looked at his daughter. She looked so much like her deceased mother. He found it hard to deny her anything that she wanted. "You girls? Why do you girls want to go? You girls should stay home where it is safe and sound."  
  
Bulma made a face at her father before explaining. "But there's nothing to do here. At least when we go, we get to see new places and meet new people. We're not saying you're boring or anything daddy. Please?" She gave her father the sweetest look she could.  
  
Han laughed. "Fine fine. You know I can't deny you anything. Who do you girl want to go with?"  
  
The two girls looked at each other. Chi Chi spoke up. "Uncle, Vegeta's mission is a serious and dangerous mission. He is going to kill people. We don't want to see any bloodshed. Can we go with Goku and Krillen instead?"  
  
"Alright girls. I think that is for the best. Make sure you are all out by sunset tonight."  
  
Chi Chi talked excitedly to Bulma as they packed whatever they thought they would need. Bulma had long sinced tuned her cousin out. True, Vegeta's mission was much more dangerous and it did involve killing, but she still had wanted to go with him. She just wanted to be around the arrogant warrior. She wanted to make sure he didn't do something stupid and get himself killed.   
  
*****  
  
A lone figure sat atop the main compound of the Han Clan's headquarters. The figure leaned back and stared up at the star filled night completely lost in thought. A light breeze blew down on the figure and his cloak was swept tighter around his muscular body. Vegeta didn't notice, his mind too far gone in thought to notice anything.  
  
He didn't understand Bulma at all. At times, he would catch her looking at him as if she wanted him while at others, she was always around Goku. What exactly did she want? Did she feel the same way about him as he did for her? He had denied it for nine years, but now he could deny it no more. He loved her. He loved everything about her from her kindness to her persistance. He loved her smile. He loved her laugh. He loved...EVERYTHING! Yet, he couldn't say anything because he wasn't sure how she felt.   
  
Vegeta sighed. Why were women so confusing?  
  
*****  
  
Vegeta stood staring down at Taun city, the headquarters for the Taun Clan, from a nearby mountain. Bat and Rabbit were attending the birthday party. He had told them to return to him early. Afterall, they had a mission to fulfill. He watched unmoving as the little dots of people swarmed around the city, not knowing of the fate that awaited them later that night.  
  
Against his will, memories began flooding through his mind. The shock, the surprise, the horror, the pain of watching his father's heart get pierced by the family sword. He fought the emotions as the faces of his friends, his aunts, his uncles all began to rush by in his mind. His hands tightened into a fist. He would make Han pay. One of these days, he would teach Han a lesson he would not soon forget.  
  
*****  
  
Fish Lake...  
  
An old man walked slowly by, dragging his injured leg along with him. He looked up, curiosity showing on his face as a monk flew by. The hoofs of approaching horses sounded like thunder to his ears. The monk stopped nearby and threw the pot that he was carrying down. "Old sir, I ask you to leave this area. There will be a fight here and I cannot guarantee your safety." The old man nodded his head and walked a bit further before stopping again. Who could resist watching a fight?   
  
"Hey Mr. Monk, how about you hand over that little monkey you have in that pot."  
  
Wun, the monk, looked at the group of men who had now circled and surrounded him. "Fire Monkey has only one use, to seek out Buddopa the seer. What do you want with Buddopa?"  
  
The young man, obviously the leader of the group smirked. "You're not as dumb as you look are you monk? Anyway, if you must know, today is my father, Taun's, birthday. We want to find Buddopa so he can go and tell my father that he will live for many more years."  
  
"Destiny is created by the Gods. What if Buddopa went and told your father he would live a hundred more years and than he died tonight. What than?" Wun smacked a hand down on the lid of the pot as Fire Monkey tried to escape. He had been left in charge of the monkey by his sensei of the Shaolin temple. Everyone knew that the only way to find Buddopa without searching the whole world was to use Fire Monkey. Fire Monkey seemed to always know where Buddopa was. That was why he himself was always on the run, keeping Fire Monkey out of the grasp of everyone else. He couldn't let anyone find Buddopa. That was messing with fate and tempting the Gods, two unforgivable acts.  
  
"Why you little..." The young man calmed down a bit. "Listen, I will ask you nicely one more time seeing how you are a holy monk and all that. Give me the monkey or I, Yip, will take it from you by force.  
  
Wun stood unmoving.   
  
With one wave of his hand, Yip's men rushed at Wun.   
  
Wun waited for the men to get closer to him before pulling his hand towards him, and allowing energy to build up there. Without warning, Wun released his energy and ten fairly large balls flew out of his palm. He watched each ball as he maneuvered them, making them hit each oncoming man and therefore knocking them painfully down.  
  
Chaos reined on the group as the men desperately tried to get away from the painfully hot balls of energy. Riders began to lose control of their horses while people on feet began to scramble out of the way of those very horses. Yip ungraciously fell off of his horse as he was one of those unfortunate people who hadn't been able to remain straddled.   
  
Feeling that he had caused enough chaos, Wun recalled his balls of energy back into his palms with a few small arm movements.  
  
A blur came spinning down towards Wun who once again let loose with his balls of energy, this time concentrating them all on the new attacker . The blur continued to spin closer towards Wun, forcing him away from the pot and the monkey, dispite his futile attempts. The lid of the pot began to open up again as the monkey tried to get out. The blur was replaced by a shroud of mist and as the mist began to clear, the form of a man could be made out.  
  
The attacker landed, one foot on top of the pot, as he prevented Fire Monkey from flying loose and Wun recalled his energy balls once more. "I am Goku, also known as Whispering Wind. Please forgive my rudeness for dropping in in such a manner."  
  
The old man, who had been standing watching the entire time, turned around and began to walk away. He mumbled something about being too dangerous. Krillen dropped down in front of him at that moment. "Old man, why don't you stay and watch it all. You don't know what else is out there. It may be dangerous and this could be fun." The old man couldn't do anything else with Krillen blocking his path. He turned around to watch the rest of the fight.   
  
Yip, trying to regain his look of dignity stumbled forward to stand beside Wun. "How dare you be so arrogant." His hand reached down to his sword and drew it out a bit.  
  
Wun put his hands together (like the monks from Shaolin do), "God bless us all. Wind Kick, Frost Fist. You don't know the young masters of the Han Clan yet you wish to join with them, how sad it is indeed."  
  
A commotion broke out from behind Goku as Krillen came rushing in to stand beside Goku. In the process of fighting his way through, he froze many of Yip's men who stood in his path, with the Ice Palm technique. Goku flew off of the pot as Krillen arrived at his side.  
  
Yip realized who the two young men were and sheathed his sword. His attitude immediately changed from one of arrogance to friendliness. "The Han and the Taun Clans are about to join together. So you and I are like a family. There is no need to fight for the same thing. Why don't you guys help me instead...brothers?"  
  
"Ha! Don't be serious." Goku snorted. "Don't speak our names in the same sentence. You are disgraceful. All of you men against one monk. You people can't possibly be good guys."  
  
"We like to take advantage of our numbers, so what?"  
  
No response. Instead, Krillen flew at the cluster of men that was closest to him, palms lashing out. More men turned into ice at the impact of his hands against their bodies. Yip, seeing that his men were no match for the two powerful warriors, began to run away.  
  
Goku grinned. The man was such a wimp. He flew after him quickly overtaking the much weaker fighter. Goku elbowed Yip in the chest, forcing him to fly backwards. Without warning, he stopped and snapped down on Yip's arm with his fist causing Yip to drop his sword. As if this weren't already humiliating enough, Goku spun around and delivered a kick to the middle section of Yip's back. Yip landed unceremoniously and painfully on his stomach.  
  
Goku and Krillen flew back to meet each other in front of the monk. "Krillen, you didn't kill them did you?" Goku didn't like killing people unneccessarily.  
  
"No. I merely froze them. They should be fine in a few hours."  
  
Wun bowed his head and murmered, "God bless us all." He was glad their was no bloodshed. People's lives were precious gifts from the fates, even if the people who lived them didn't deserve it.  
  
Goku walked over to the monk. "Your holiness. I am on an important mission and I cannot fail. Please lend me Fire Monkey for a month and than I shall return him to you personally."  
  
"The monkey belongs to the Shaolin Temple. If you take it from me, you will be no different than these men that you have just beaten up."  
  
Goku thought for a second. "Without Fire Monkey, we can't find Buddopa. What will I tell my sensei?"  
  
Wun looked up startled. "You're looking for Buddopa too? You ARE no different than these men."  
  
Goku looked away in shame. Wun was right. They were being no different than Yip other than the fact that they weren't using numbers as an advantage.   
  
"You have no respect for me at all!" Yip's annoying voice yelled out in anger.  
  
Goku and Krillen glared at the weakling. "That's right. Shut up!" Completely ignoring the now enraged Yip, Krillen approached Wun. "Please your holiness. We really need to borrow Fire Monkey."  
  
Wun replied without hesitation. "I'm sorry. I cannot help you out." He turned around and began to walk away.  
  
Krillen and Goku looked at each other. They really could not fail this mission. Goku was the first to react. "Than please excuse my rudeness." Goku flew towards Wun, kicks flying faster than rain during a storm. Wun was doing well against Goku until he let Goku's foot land on his shoulder. Goku now stood on top of Wun and held on tight with his feet, refusing to let go. He smirked. Spinning slowly at first, Goku sped up, drilling the monk deep into the ground. Goku finally stopped spinning and Wun found himself shoulder deep under a pile of rocks.  
  
Without anyone to hold onto the lid, Fire Monkey jumped out of the pot. Immediately, a net was thrown at him. "Fire..." Krillen shot a look in the direction of the all but forgotten old man.  
  
Yip and his men now had possession of the monkey. Yip mocked the two warriors and the monk. "You may mock me as much as you want, but I have the monkey. So long!" Without another look backward, Yip and his men began a hasty retreat.  
  
Goku jumped off the monk's shoulder ready to give chase. Krillen held him back. Wun, enraged at himself for letting Fire Monkey get away, flew out of his hole and gave chase. Goku looked at Krillen in shock. "We can't stand around. We have to get..."  
  
"No need to buddy. We needed Fire Monkey to find Buddopa. Who would have known that Buddopa had found Fire Monkey?" Goku gave his friend an inquistive look. Krillen merely smiled and walked over to the old man. "Hello Buddopa. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
*****  
  
All the lights were out in the city of Taun and all the watchmen killed. Taun sat up as he heard someone enter his room. "Who goes?" He saw Vegeta's face and relaxed a bit recognizing him as one of Han's men. His face immediately changed as Vegeta advanced towards him. Realization dawned on him. He was going to be murdered. Taun reached for his sword.  
  
A few seconds later, Vegeta emerged from Taun's room, not even a scratch on his well toned body, where he was greeted by a waiting Bat and Rabbit. "Have you killed everyone in the city and burned the buildings like I told you to?"  
  
"Yes Master Vegeta. We killed all the adults and have set fire to everything. But we weren't sure what to do with the kids."  
  
Vegeta looked behind them and spotted a group of kids, all huddled together, crying and screaming in fear. Without hesitation Vegeta gave his order. "Kill them. All of them."  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME ON STORM RIDERS: Buddopa is kidnapped from Goku and Krillen. A bit of Goku and Chi Chi romance and Han finally finds out what the ending to his dream/vision is like.   
  



	4. Chapter 4 - A Step Towards Destiny

  
TITLE: Chapter Four - A Step Towards Destiny  
AUTHOR: Rachel Wong  
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: Hidden_Angel_83@hotmail.com  
RATING: PG-13   
PAIRINGS: None  
WARNINGS: None  
SUMMARY: Goku and Krillen have Buddopa kidnapped from them and Han finally finds out how his dream ends.  
NOTE: This is set in an alternate universe. Please do not read it if you do not like A/U's. This is about B/V and G/CC. Please read and review. I'd like to know what you guys think. If you guys have ever heard of or watched the Chinese movie Storm Rider, this is a bit similar. By the way, Goku and Vegeta are not Saiyan. There are no Saiyans. This is set strictly on Earth and everyone is human.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball Z and am in no way connected to them. I only wish I was, than I'd have at least SOME $$$. I also do not own and am in no way related to the creators or producers or anything of Storm Rider. Seeing as how I am broke, sueing me would do you no good. =Þ  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time on The Missions:  
  
  
"Yes Master Vegeta. We killed all the adults and have set fire to everything. But we weren't sure what to do with the kids."  
  
Vegeta looked behind them and spotted a group of kids, all huddled together, crying and screaming in fear. Without hesitation Vegeta gave his order. "Kill them. All of them."  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Goku stood staring out at the massively sprawled out lake. The sun was sinking in the horizon, causing the lake to gleam with bright orange and red colors. He smiled. The world trully was a beautiful place. He never had the time to take a good, careful look, he was always fighting battles for and with Han.  
  
"Goku, what are you thinking about?" Krillen's voice broke through Goku's thoughts.  
  
"Nothing Krillen. Let's go. It's getting dark. We should go secure rooms in the town before anything else."  
  
Buddopa looked up at them. "You will only be needing four rooms, not five."  
  
Goku and Krillen looked at each other. "What do you mean? There are five of us so of course we will need five rooms."  
  
Buddopa smiled at Krillen before continuing. "Someone will come for me before night falls. A fifth room would be useless." Krillen and Goku looked at each other again. They felt that no one could take Buddopa away from there. They were just too powerful.   
  
Their arrogance would prove to be their greatest mistake.  
  
*****  
  
Yip returned to Taun city with his group of men, all very excited at the success of their mission. Yip dropped the bag with the monkey in it as he saw what was left of his city. A few small fires still burned and many of the once brilliant buildings were now nothing more than ashes. Piles upon piles of bodies were litered throughout the city. The returning questors were met by total silence.  
  
Wun came flying in just in time to catch Fire Monkey before he got away. Tying him securely in the bag, he turned his attention onto the once beautiful city. He closed his eyes and turned away, not wanting to see what the evil that had passed through the city had caused.  
  
Everyone present knew who had been behind the cause of the city's destruction. It could be none other than the Han Clan. No one else would dare. No one else could be so evil.  
  
*****  
  
Night was quickly falling upon the little town. Goku, Krillen, Chi Chi and Bulma were wandering around town with Buddopa not far behind them. Getting away from Han city was a rare occassion and they wanted to enjoy it. Chi Chi and Goku kept throwing glances at each other when they thought no one was watching. Every once in awhile, their eyes would meet and Chi Chi would blush furiously.  
  
The hustle and bustle of the town was a joy to the ears and eyes of the two warriors and their companions. Never had they heard or seen such things in their lives. They were use to the sounds of training or cries of pain, this was like music to their ears. Everything seemed right with the world.  
  
The wind picked up without warning. Krillen and Goku's body tensed as they sensed the power level approaching them. Buddopa stood, knowing what the outcome was and knowing the fate that awaited him.  
  
A single red light shone in the distance. At first, it was faint, but than it began to grow brighter as the warrior approached, coming closer by the second. Goku searched for the face of the warrior when the warrior was close, but he could see none. The warrior was wearing a black mask to cover the face area.   
  
Before he could think of anything else, Goku was forced to defend himself. He tried to use his whirlwind kick but that was deftly stopped. He tried to punch, found he was being blocked, and than found himself lying almost twenty meters away from the fight. He felt completely helpless, this warrior was just too strong.  
  
Krillen tried desperately to land a punch on the attacker. He did no better than Goku. In a matter of seconds, both Goku and Krillen were down on the ground and Buddopa gone, kidnapped by the sole warrior. Chi Chi dropped onto one knee by the injuried Goku, a look of concern written all over her face.  
  
Chi Chi tried to help Goku up, but he brushed her hand away and stormed off, temper now out of control.  
  
*****  
  
Han threw off his black mask and circled the unmoving seer, an evil smile on his face. "If you are indeed a seer, than you know why I have brought you here."  
  
Buddopa smiled a cold response at Han. "Yes. I know what you want to know and I know what you will do in order to make me tell you."  
  
"Good. Than tell me before I am forced to do it."  
  
Buddopa stared Han in the eyes, unblinking. "Why do you want to know so badly? What is destined to happen will happen in due time. You can not stop it anyway. Your fate and destiny have already been determined."  
  
Han threw his head back and laughed hysterically. "Wrong little seer. No one controls my fate but me! I will CREATE my own fate!"  
  
Buddopa shock his head in disapproval. He knew he would eventually tell Han and he knew he would be punished by the heavens for it. He just couldn't understand why he was punished with such a talent. People would think being able to see into the future would be good because than you could change things. They were wrong. You knew what was going to happen, but you couldn't do anything to stop it, that was why it was such a horrible gift.  
  
*****  
  
The stars shone above them as Chi Chi walked slowly and silently towards Kakkarot who stood alone outside of the town. Gently, she put her hand on his shoulder. He didn't respond. He knew who it was, he had felt her ki.  
  
"Goku."  
  
Her voice seemed to sooth the pain inside his heart. He turned around to look at her and felt all his stress, all his pain, all his frustration slowly slip from his body. He smiled at her. "Chi Chi, I'm sorry for being such a jerk earlier. I was just..."  
  
She pressed a finger gently against his lips, hushing him into silence. "It's okay. I understand." No words were needed. For that night, their mind, their thoughts, their heart, all were one. She understood and felt all that he felt.  
  
Wordlessly, they sat down beside each other, watching the stars twinkle the night away. As the night wore on, Chi Chi's eyes began to droop. Unconciously, her head rested on Goku's shoulder. The warmth of his body beside her's slowly drove her to a restful sleep.  
  
Goku turned his head to look at her. He could tell she was sleeping by the way she was breathing. The scent of her hair was driving him crazy. Carefully, he shifted his position and wrapped his arms around her, making sure whatever wind there was, was hitting his body, not her's. Goku sat awake all night, wanting to remember every minute, every second that he held her in his arms.  
  
*****  
  
Buddopa screamed in pain. He had fought Han's torture, hoping that maybe, just this once, maybe he could change his own destiny. He didn't want to tell Han what he knew, didn't want to be punished by the heavens. Now, he knew it was useless.  
  
Han stood, unmoving in front of him as the torturers stopped at his command. "Now, will you tell me what I want to know, or must I do this the hard way."  
  
Buddopa sagged against the bonds holding him. "I'll talk."   
  
"Good." Han motioned for his men to leave the room. They left quickly, afraid of their leader's wrath. "Now talk."  
  
Buddopa took a deep breath before beginning. "Your dream, it told you to recruit two young men, Goku and Vegeta. It told you that they would help to bring you success and domination. That much has come true." Han nodded his head in agreement, his impatience beginning to show on his face. Buddopa smiled slightly before continuing. "Fate played a trick on you oh-mighty-conquerer. It showed you what you wanted to see, but not what you needed to know."  
  
"Stop playing games with me seer, or I will kill you. Tell me what I want to know."  
  
Buddopa laughed slightly, dispite his pain. Han would not kill him, he knew that. "The two you saved will be the ones to destroy you."  
  
"What?! Seer, don't mess with me! What do you mean?" Han's anger bubbled to the surface.  
  
"Goku and Vegeta will combine their powers to defeat you. You will fall at the hands of your own students." Buddopa laughed some more, repeating his thoughts. "Wind and Cloud will come together to create a storm like no other. Together, and only together, will they bring down the evil that rules their land and destroyed their lives."  
  
Han smacked Buddopa hard across the face. "Baka! No one controls my destiny but me, do you hear?" The conquerer laughed, shouting his rebellion to the heavens. "So, the heavens think they can defy me?! I will prove them wrong! I will prevail! I will write my own destiny!"  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME ON STORM RIDERS: Han decides to do something to change his destiny. Goku tells Chi Chi that he loves her. A wedding is in process between Goku and someone, but it gets broken up.  
  



	5. Chapter 5 - Broken Hearts

  
TITLE: Chapter Five - Broken Hearts  
AUTHOR: Rachel Wong  
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: Hidden_Angel_83@hotmail.com  
RATING: PG-13   
PAIRINGS: Goku/Chi Chi  
WARNINGS: None  
SUMMARY: Goku admits his love for Chi Chi. A wedding is in progress but is rudely interrupted.  
NOTE: This is set in an alternate universe. Please do not read it if you do not like A/U's. This is about B/V and G/CC. Please read and review. I'd like to know what you guys think. If you guys have ever heard of or watched the Chinese movie Storm Rider, this is a bit similar. By the way, Goku and Vegeta are not Saiyan. There are no Saiyans. This is set strictly on Earth and everyone is human.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball Z and am in no way connected to them. I only wish I was, than I'd have at least SOME $$$. I also do not own and am in no way related to the creators or producers or anything of Storm Rider. Seeing as how I am broke, sueing me would do you no good. =Þ  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time on A Step Towards Destiny:  
  
  
Han smacked Buddopa hard across the face. "Baka! No one controls my destiny but me, do you hear?" The conquerer laughed, shouting his rebellion to the heavens. "So, the heavens think they can defy me?! I will prove them wrong! I will prevail! I will write my own destiny!"  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Han sat alone in his room. Buddopa was locked up in the deepest, darkest, prison cell he had and Vegeta had returned with Bat and Rabbit. Vegeta had made his report and left to do whatever it was the little brat did. He smirked. Yes, Buddopa was wrong. Vegeta wasn't strong enough to beat him and he never would be. Stupid prophecies, he didn't believe in them anyway. How could someone see a future that hadn't even arrived? He wasn't going to believe in that nonsense. Slowly, he began to meditate again.   
  
Hours later, a scared looking guard came rushing into his room. The guard automatically dropped to one knee. "Sir, Goku and Krillen have returned from their mission."  
  
Han opened his eyes and glared at the guard. "Then where are they? Why aren't they here?"  
  
The guard swallowed with great difficulty. "They are outside of the castle. They refuse to come in. They said they are not worthy."  
  
Han dismissed the guard and got up. Of course, he had forgotten. They would be upset because they had not completed their mission successfully. How little these kids knew. He had kidnapped Buddopa from them himself, afraid that the seer would spill the truth about their parents death. He wasn't afriad of their wrath, instead, he still had uses for them.  
  
He walked to his castle's entrance and stared at the two warriors in front of him, both down on their knees. Both looked up at him as he approached. "Sensei, we have failed. Please, we are ready to accept our punishment."  
  
Han smiled as his daughter and Chi Chi looked ready to jump in on their behalf. "Get up. It's okay. One failed mission compared to all your other successful ones is alright. Just make sure it doesn't happen again."  
  
"Yes sensei. Thank you sensei." They got up, looking highly relieved.  
  
A plan began to build itself in Han's evil mind. He would change his fate. He would get the two warriors to kill each other. If not, he would get them together and kill them with one shot, making it look like an accident. He congradulated himself mentally.  
  
"Goku, Bulma, come here. The rest of you may go. I have something important to talk to with these two."   
  
Krillen and the guards in the area walked away. Chi Chi pretended to leave, but she hung back, wanting to hear what it was that was so important.  
  
"Goku, what do you think of my daughter?" Han was going to get straight to the point.  
  
Goku's face fell into shock. "Sensei, she's a great person. One of the most beautiful people I have ever met."  
  
"Bulma, what do you think of Goku?"  
  
Bulma's eyes blinked furiously, trying to understand what her father was getting at. "He's a great guy dad. One of the strongest warriors in the world too."  
  
"Good. I'm glad to hear that. Prepare for your wedding in two days." Without another word, Han walked away, leaving three very stunned people behind.  
  
Goku and Bulma stared at each other, both beyond surprised Both were snapped out of their thoughts as they heard retreating footsteps close by. Goku looked up just in time to see Chi Chi's back disappear through one of the castle doors.  
  
Bulma walked off to her room, still confused as to what her father had done. Goku slumped to the floor, feeling as if his whole life was over. Chi Chi had heard and was obviously upset about it. He shook his head, not knowing that to do.  
  
*****  
  
Vegeta stormed into Han's room, anger written all over his face. "Did you just arrange for Goku and Bulma's wedding to be in two days?"  
  
Han looked up, calm as could be. "Yes. Why?"  
  
Vegeta stormed out just as quickly without giving a reply.   
  
Han smiled at Vegeta's retreating back. Everything was going according to plan.  
  
*****  
  
Goku knocked on Chi Chi's bedroom door. He wanted to talk to her, had to explain to her. She had to understand that he didn't have a choice. When no one answered the door, he knocked harder. Still no answer. He was about to bust the door down when someone came to open it.  
  
Chi Chi stared up into Goku's eyes. The tears had ceased to come, but her puffy, red eyes were proof enough that she had been crying. "Hi Goku." She tried to sound as happy as she could. Afterall, Bulma was her cousin and she wanted her cousin to be happy. Quickly, she rushed through what she had to say. "I wish you and Bulma the best of luck. I hope you guys are happy together. I'll see you later. Bye."  
  
Before Goku could react, Chi Chi had closed and bolted the door in his face. "Chi Chi, please! Please listen to me."  
  
"Go away Goku. We have nothing to talk about."  
  
Goku bit his bottom lip. He wouldn't go away. He had to let her know first. "Okay Chi Chi. I can go away, but before I do, I need you to listen. You don't have to believe me. I can't make you do anything you don't want to do but I'm going to talk whether you listen or not."  
  
In her room, Chi Chi ran to her bed, wrapped the blanket around herself, and pushed the pillows up against her ear. Whatever he had to say, she didn't want to hear it. All she knew was that he was getting married to a different girl, not her.  
  
"Chi Chi, I know you're upset right now. But you have to understand that I really didn't have a say. Sensei never let me give a response. It wasn't even a question to begin with. It was more of a demand." Dispite herself, Chi Chi found she wanted to listen, wanted to give him a chance to explain everything. "Chi Chi, I can't go against what sensei wants me to do, but I want you to know something." The pillow slipped from her grasp. "I want you to know that...that I love you. I've loved you since we were kids. I love everything there is about you. And...even though I'll be married to Bulma...she'll never have my heart. Because I can't give it to her. I don't have it anymore. That's right, I don't own my own heart because, even if you don't want it, you already have it." The tears she had thought she had no more of, began to pour down her cheeks once again. "You can be mad at me for the rest of your life, I'd perfer you weren't, but I'll always love you."  
  
A sob racked her body as she heard his footsteps, meaning he was walking away. The only man she had loved was walking away from her...forever. She threw herself against her pillow, hoping she would fall asleep. "I love you too Goku." She fell asleep almost immediately after her confession, pain causing her to become exhausted.  
  
*****  
  
The day of the wedding had arrived. Bulma snuck away from her attendents as she went to her cousin's room. Chi Chi had been avoiding her for the last couple of days, and she knew why. She had known Chi Chi loved Goku and she didn't blame her cousin if she was mad at her. She too felt bad. Afterall, she didn't love Goku like a wife should love a husband. Still, she could not do anything about the wedding, her father wasn't one to change his mind.   
  
Bulma sighed as she knocked on Chi Chi's door. She wanted to at least talk to her cousin. She missed talking to her. They had always been close and she didn't want anything to come between them. No answer. She knocked again. Still no answer. Gently, Bulma pushed at the door. It flung open immediately.  
  
Bulma stepped into the room, concern crossing her face. She took a quick and careful look around. No one, not a single soul was in the room. Her heart beat began to quicken. Where was Chi Chi? She was about to exit and call for a search when she spotted something on the night table.  
  
Bulma picked it up. It was addressed to Goku. Bulma was highly tempted to rip open the leader and read it, but she didn't. She respected her cousin's privacy. She slipped it under the sleeve of her wedding gown, making a mental note to give it to Goku when she saw him. A few seconds later, the attendents found her and swept her away, as they rushed her towards the Great Hall of the castle where the wedding was to take place.  
  
*****  
  
Goku walked around the crowded Great Hall in a daze, as Krillen lead him around to meet all the guests. They all spoke to him and he responded accordingly, but he wasn't really paying attention. His mind was on Chi Chi. She had refused to see him, or anyone else for that matter, for the whole two days. He missed her. He missed her smile, her laughter, her face, he simply missed everything about her. He sighed, not knowing what his life was coming to.  
  
He was snapped rudely to attention as he was rushed in front of Han. Goku forced a smile onto his face as Bulma was lead towards him. He looked at her and knew that her smile was faked as well. Her eyes lacked the usual twinkle they always had when she smiled. Silently, without anyone noticing, she slipped him a letter which he took and quickly hid up his sleeve.  
  
Krillen smiled at them from behind, his smile the only one of the three to be trully happy. Goku wondered why he was standing behind them when he remembered that Krillen was to over see the wedding (it's a chinese wedding okie? No priest, no church..sorry. I believe in God, but this was much simplier to write about).   
  
"Alright everyone." Krillen turned around to face the people. "Please be quiet. We're about to begin." He turned around to face Goku and Bulma. "You guys know what to do." He cleared his throat. "First, bow to the ancestors." He placed a hand gently on both Bulma and Goku's back and began to gently push them down onto their knees.  
  
"Wait!" A voice silenced any noise that was being made. All heads turned to stare at Vegeta as he loomed in the entrance of the Great Hall.  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME ON STORM RIDERS: Goku and Vegeta fight. Bulma becomes injuried. Goku reads Chi Chi's letter.  
  



	6. Chapter 6 - Want You To Be Happy

  
TITLE: Chapter Six - Want You To Be Happy  
AUTHOR: Rachel Wong  
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: Hidden_Angel_83@hotmail.com  
RATING: PG-13   
PAIRINGS: Goku/Chi Chi  
WARNINGS: None  
SUMMARY: Vegeta breaks up the wedding party. Bulma gets injuried. Someone has left Han's Clan.  
NOTE: This is set in an alternate universe. Please do not read it if you do not like A/U's. This is about B/V and G/CC. Please read and review. I'd like to know what you guys think. If you guys have ever heard of or watched the Chinese movie Storm Rider, this is a bit similar. By the way, Goku and Vegeta are not Saiyan. There are no Saiyans. This is set strictly on Earth and everyone is human.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball Z and am in no way connected to them. I only wish I was, than I'd have at least SOME $$$. I also do not own and am in no way related to the creators or producers or anything of Storm Rider. Seeing as how I am broke, sueing me would do you no good. =Þ  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time on Broken Hearts:  
  
  
"Alright everyone." Krillen turned around to face the people. "Please be quiet. We're about to begin." He turned around to face Goku and Bulma. "You guys know what to do." He cleared his throat. "First bow to the ancestors." He placed a hand gently on both Bulma and Goku's back and began to gently push them down onto their knees.  
  
"Wait!" A voice silenced any noise that was being made. All heads turned to stare at Vegeta as he loomed in the entrance of the Great Hall.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Bulma watched in shock and joy as Vegeta began to walk towards her, uncaring of anyone else around him. Goku's face was expressionless. Bulma slowly stood up.  
  
Krillen walked towards Vegeta, hoping to talk some sense into the approaching warrior. He was quickly and roughly shoved aside. He would have fallen had the people around him not stopped his fall.  
  
"Vegeta..." Goku's voice was as emotionless as his face. He hadn't expected to see Vegeta at all.  
  
Vegeta reached a hand out and grabbed Bulma's wrist. "Come with me."   
  
Out of instinct, Goku reached down to stop him. Vegeta reacted immediately, knocking Goku's hand aside and pushing him away. Quickly, Vegeta dragged Bulma out of the Great Hall as people began to murmur in surprise. No one was sure what to do.  
  
Han stood up, happy that his plan was falling together, but not showing it in his face or actions. "Vegeta! How dare you barge in on Goku's wedding like this. Do you have no respect for him?"  
  
At Han's words, all the people began to close in on Vegeta, wanting to leave a good impression in Han's mind. Vegeta saw them tighten around him and Bulma. He let go of her hand, used his energy to break a couple of wine barrels nearby and forced the wine into small streams of solid ice. He quickly released one of the ice streams at the groups blocking his way out. All collapsed from the force of the blow.  
  
Vegeta reached one hand to grab a hold of Bulma's hand again. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Goku flying towards him. Quickly, he threw his last remaining ice stream at him before rushing out of the Great Hall.  
  
Han, acting beautifully, powered up, a green bubble around his body, flew after Vegeta and Bulma. Those who didn't duck in time were knocked over by the force of the bubble.  
  
Outside, Vegeta was still pulling Bulma along. "I thought you wouldn't come."  
  
Vegeta turned to stare at her. "Do you love him?"  
  
She shook her head. "No."  
  
"Than why did you agree to marry him?"  
  
"I can't stop my father. You know that." Vegeta leaned over to kiss her. He wanted her to know how he felt, but he wasn't sure how to say it in words. He figured he could just show her.  
  
"Bulma!" Han had arrived with Goku and Krillen. Bulma jerked away from Vegeta in shock before their lips could touch. Vegeta glared at Han with hatred. "Come here."  
  
Vegeta wouldn't let go of Bulma's hand. "I've obeyed you for ten years. I've had enough now. I'm leaving Han's Clan and I'm taking Bulma with me."   
  
Bulma stared at Vegeta in shock. Was this the cold Vegeta she had grown up with? Why had he just almost kissed her? Was he really going to take her with him? A warm feeling began to sread itself through her body. Did he love her?  
  
Han leaned over towards Goku, whispering loudly in his ear. "If you are a warrior, fight for your wife. Don't let someone come and steal her from you on the day of your wedding. Don't let others around the world ridicule you. Fight for your honor and reputation."  
  
Goku had always been a believer in honor. He had heard a lot about his father in the past. One of the words that everyone always mentioned with his father's name was honor. He wanted to live up to his father's name, wanted to make his father's spirit proud. Without another thought, he began walking towards Vegeta, determination in his eyes.  
  
Vegeta reached out a hand to push the younger warrior away from him. Goku grabbed Vegeta's hand only to have it violently shaken away from him. The fight was on. Goku's kicks came fast and furious while Vegeta's punches retaliated just as quickly. No one wanted to lose. Goku was fighting for honor while Vegeta was fighting for love.  
  
Bulma watched from a distance, not wanting either person to be killed. Goku was her friend, Vegeta was the man she loved. She could see no way out of this. One way or another, one person or the other, she was going to lose one of them.  
  
Han and Krillen circled around the two fighting warriors. "Sensei..." Krillen wanted to ask Han to get them to stop.  
  
"Shut up." Krillen wisely shut up and stood rooted to the spot, afraid of his sensei's wrath.  
  
The fight intensified. Although Vegeta was usually the better fighter, today however, Goku appeared to be holding his own. Goku managed to land a kick on Vegeta which sent him flying to the top of a nearby statue. There, he took his stance and waited for Goku to make his next move.  
  
Goku flew up to meet Vegeta, still kick for kick, punch for punch. Han untied his cloak from around his neck and let it fall to the ground. An evil smirk crossed his face as a green ball of energy began to form just out of his hand.  
  
Bulma stared at her father completely horrified. He wasn't going to kill Goku and Vegeta was he? She watched as her father lifted his arm, moving the ball at the same time. She screamed out a warning, but knowing it would be too late, she threw herself into the path of the ball. Han, seeing his daughter jump in the path, tried to pull the energy ball back. He only managed to lessen the force of the attack.  
  
Han froze, Krillen froze, the fight stopped, time stopped. A pained sob broke the silence. Han collapsed to the ground. Dispite everything that he had ever done, all the evil that was inside of him, he still loved his daughter.   
  
Goku's and Krillin's fell as they watched their childhood friend's body begin to crumple to the ground. Vegeta's eyes glazed over for a second. Before anyone else could move, before Bulma's body could hit the ground, Vegeta had caught her in his tight embrace.   
  
"I love you..." The words were barely out of her mouth before she fell into the darkness that had begun to cloud itself around her.  
  
Vegeta pulled Bulma tighter, never wanting to let her go. He glared at Han with daggers shooting from his eyes. Slowly, carefully, he got up. Without a backwards glance, he began to fly away.  
  
"Vegeta!" Krillen's call was useless. The warrior was gone in a matter of a few seconds. Krillen looked to Goku for help, but found none. Goku too, was walking away. Krillen stood, not knowing what to do. Slowly, he made his way over to his sensei and helped him to his room for a much needed rest.  
  
*****  
  
Goku lay awake in his room feeling very distressed. One of his closest friends was seriously injuried and he had no idea where she was. To make matters worse, he didn't know where Chi Chi was. He hadn't seen her at the wedding, in fact, he hadn't seen her in almost two days. He closed his eyes, fighting back the emotions he felt beginning to wash over his exhausted body.   
  
The fight with Vegeta had drained him. He still wasn't sure how Bulma had gotten hurt. He hadn't been looking in that direction. All he knew was that he heard her yell something and than saw her body begin to fall. He considered asking Krillen or Vegeta but Krillen was busy attending to their sensei while Vegeta was who-knew-where with Bulma.  
  
Eyes still closed, Goku remembered the letter that Bulma had snuck to him before the wedding. Quickly, he reached into his sleeve and pulled it out. It was fairly dark inside his room, but he could still make out the writing. His eyes snapped open as he recognized the writing. It wasn't from Bulma, it was from Chi Chi.  
  
As carefully as he could, he tore the letter open. He began to read it.  
  
Dear Goku,  
I want you to know that I feel the same about you as you feel about me. However, fate has dealt us our hands and it seems our paths do not cross as we want them to. I guess we'll never get to be together in this life, but maybe, if we pray a lot and are good, maybe fate will bless us in our next life. I really do wish you and Bulma luck. I want the both of you to be happy, and that's why I can't stay anymore. If I'm there, I know I'll make the both of you unhappy. I hope you understand. Please do not look for me. I will always love the both of you.  
  
Chi Chi  
  
Goku carefully folded the letter. She loved him? Why had she left? No, he would not let her leave him like this. He was going to find her, no matter what it took. Even if he had to search the whole world, even if it took him his entire life, he would find her.  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME ON STORM RIDERS: Vegeta nurses Bulma back to health. Confessions are made. Goku leaves Han city in search of Chi Chi. He finds her, but she gets away from him. Sword Saint issues a challange to Han.  
  



	7. Chapter 7 - Confessions

  
TITLE: Chapter Seven - Confessions  
AUTHOR: Rachel Wong  
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: Hidden_Angel_83@hotmail.com  
RATING: PG-13   
PAIRINGS: B/V  
WARNINGS: None  
SUMMARY: Vegeta tells Bulma he loves her. Goku searches for Chi Chi. A duel challenge is issued.  
NOTE: This is set in an alternate universe. Please do not read it if you do not like A/U's. This is about B/V and G/CC. Please read and review. I'd like to know what you guys think. If you guys have ever heard of or watched the Chinese movie Storm Rider, this is a bit similar. By the way, Goku and Vegeta are not Saiyan. There are no Saiyans. This is set strictly on Earth and everyone is human.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball Z and am in no way connected to them. I only wish I was, than I'd have at least SOME $$$. I also do not own and am in no way related to the creators or producers or anything of Storm Rider. Seeing as how I am broke, sueing me would do you no good. =Þ  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time on Want You To Be Happy:  
  
  
Goku carefully folded the letter. She loved him? Why had she left? No, he would not let her leave him like this. He was going to find her, no matter what it took. Even if he had to search the whole world, even if it took him his entire life, he would find her.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Vegeta carried Bulma, looking for a place to rest. He knew Han would eventually send people out after him and Bulma, but he didn't care. All he cared about was making sure she was okay. From the way her face was twisting in her sleep, he knew she was in a lot of pain. He prayed asking that her pain be taken away and given to him.   
  
He could feel his muscles begin to tense. He was tired and slightly injured. The fight with Goku had taken a lot of him, more than he was ever going to admit. To Vegeta's immense relief, he spotted an old, abandoned temple up ahead. There seemed to be a lot of abandoned buildings now, since the Han Clan had begun their crusade to become the ultimate ruler of Earth.  
  
Slowly, cautiously, Vegeta entered the building, searching for any signs of a power level. He felt none. He took of his cloak and carefully lay Bulma down. Gently, afraid to hurt her, he wiped the blood off her radiant face. He was about to get up in search of water when he sensed her stir into wakefulness. He helped her into a sitting position and waited.  
  
Bulma could feel immense pain soar through her body. She winced, hoping it would go away. Her eyes fluttered open and she almost panicked. Where was she? The memories began to flood back to her. Her father's ball of energy, her jumping in front of it, Vegeta's face staring with concern at her, than blackness. Vegeta! Where was he? Was he okay?  
  
She felt strong, muscular arms helping her sit. She turned her head slightly, wondering who it was. She sighed with relief when she saw that it was Vegeta, and he looked fine and healthy to her. She was about to go back to sleep again, her body needing the rest, when she saw the look of confusion gleaming from his eyes.  
  
She smiled at him, dispite her pain. He couldn't hold it in anymore. "Why Bulma? Why did you do that?"  
  
She stared down at the floor. She didn't want him to laugh at her reason. She wasn't sure what he thought of her, how he felt about her. "I...I don't know. I guess I did it because I love you and I didn't want you to be hurt." She searched for words to continue.  
  
She felt her head being tilted up to meet his gaze. Bulma once again lost herself in his eyes, his intense, confused eyes. Confused? Vegeta? No way, he was always so sure of himself. She was lost in thought when he brushed his lips against hers.  
  
Vegeta was disappointed at first, she didn't respond. Then suddenly, he felt her open up to him, claiming his lips as her's as he claimed her's as his. The world spun, the heaven's opened up, everything but them disappeared. When they finally pulled apart, both were desperate for breath.  
  
Bulma blinked up at Vegeta in shock. She tried to speak, to ask him why, but found she couldn't. A smile crept across his face, the first time he had smiled in almost ten years. She mentally noted that he had a nice, sexy smile.  
  
"I love you too." Her eyes widened and her lips fell open. Had Vegeta just said he loved her?  
  
Bulma blinked up at him several times. "Did you just..."  
  
He nodded. "Yes. I love you Bulma. I always have and always well." She snuggled into his chest, feeling the warmth of his body against hers. The beat of his heart began to lul her into a deep, comfortable, safe sleep. She smiled as she felt herself drift into the dreamworld. Nothing could be better. She was in the arms of the man she loved and he loved her too.  
  
*****  
  
Goku left Han city with nothing but the clothes on his back and the letter from Chi Chi over his heart. He had not told his sensei about his leaving and he knew Han would be upset about it. He hadn't told Han because he knew Han wouldn't let him leave. Still he had left. One day he would return to thank his sensei for giving him the life that he had. One day he would come back.  
  
Not knowing that the sensei whom he respected so much had taken his parents away from him, a determined and filled with hope Goku set off into the darkening night.  
  
*****  
  
Goku sat down tiredly on a large rock. He had spent all night searching for Chi Chi. His eyes drooped, telling his body that he needed sleep. He shook his head. No, he had to find her. He would not let himself sleep if he couldn't find her. He drew himself up off of the rock, sleep and food, out of his mind, he walked on, feeling for her energy. He was close. How close, he was too tired to tell.  
  
He saw a figure running ahead of him and slightly to the left. He quickly dashed in that direction. Even though he had only seen the figure for a second, he knew who it was. It was Chi Chi. He ran on, blinded by hope, unaware of everything else around him. All he knew was that he had to see her, had to hear her voice. He needed her more than anything else in the world.  
  
Blinded as he was, Goku tripped over the root of a tree that was sticking up out of the ground. He fell with a loud thud. Trying to get up, he fell to his knees, drained of energy due to lack of sleep and need of food. She was still near, but he couldn't get up. He felt the world begin to tilt and placed both hands in front of him so he wouldn't fall.  
  
"Chi Chi, I know you're here somewhere. Please listen to me. I love you with all my heart and you are the only girl I will ever love. Please come back with me. I can't live without you..." His last sentence was barely a whisper. All of a sudden, the Earth seemed to be rushing towards his face. He lost all conciousness as his body struck the ground.  
  
Chi Chi stood behind a nearby tree, listening and hearing every word that he said. Tears streamed down her face. She loved him with all her heart, but their destinies were not one. They just weren't meant to be. The best way, the only way for their hearts to heal, was to stay away from each other. That was what she was planning on doing. She didn't want to hurt Bulma. Afterall, weren't she and Goku married now?  
  
*****  
  
In his prison cell, Buddopa laughed sarcastically to himself. He had done everything he could to prevent himself from telling Han of his future. Still, that was not enough for the heavens. Still, they had punished him. Little red, itchy dots broke out all over his body.  
  
He stopped scratching his arm as two images flickered through his mind. He sighed, seeing what the heavens had in store for Goku and Chi Chi and Vegeta and Bulma. Wondering why things were the way they were, he resumed his scratching.  
  
*****  
  
Yip and his men bowed and grovelled in front of a small hut while Wun stood by, looking on. All the remaining people of the Taun Clan were dressed in white, a sign of respect for those who had died. Their chants rang throughout the air, united as one. "Please Sword Saint, help us avenge our people." Over and over they chanted, hoping to gain the pity of Sword Saint, the only man to rival Han in power.  
  
Wun was growing tired of the scene in front of him. The men had been there for over a day now, and still, Sword Saint hadn't come out. He was about to tell Yip to give up when the door was suddenly flung open. All head's turned to look at the door.  
  
An old man with a very long white beard stood, not looking at them but looking past them. No movement was made, he simply stood there. Without warning, everyone's swords came out of their holder (don't know what it's called) and flew to land in front of Sword Saint. Everyone shook at the amazing power they felt radiating from the old man.  
  
Sword Saint smiled, making everyone relax. Than, he spoke. "The time has come. Han has oppressed the people for too long. I shall battle him in a month." Without another word, he disappeared back into his little hut.  
  
*****  
  
Han sat brooding over the short note. So, Sword Saint was finally challenging him to a duel. Good. He had been waiting for a long time. He figured that this duel would decide the fate of humankind. He would not let Sword Saint win. In fact, he could not lose. Duels were faught to the death, and Buddopa had said when he died, no, if he died, he would die at the hands of Goku and Vegeta.  
  
He frowned at himself. Where the hell had Goku gotten to anyway? He had gone missing for an entire day now. "Krillen."  
  
Krillen came running into the room. "Yes sensei?"  
  
He smiled. He would use Krillen to get Goku. "You know, you are now the heir of the Han Clan." Krillen's face lite up. "I am going to have a party to make it official in a month but out of respect for Goku, he should be here as well. So I want you to go find him and bring him back to me. Okay?"  
  
"Yes sensei." Krillen quickly left to complete his task. Afterall, finding Goku couldn't be that hard could it?  
  
Alone in his room again, Han laughed. These people were so amusing, so easy to fool, so easy to use.  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME ON STORM RIDERS: Goku finds Chi Chi. He than returns to Han city and finds Buddopa. The truth and the prophecy is revealed to him. Vegeta makes some promises to Bulma.  
  



	8. Chapter 8 - The Truth

  
TITLE: Chapter Eight - The Truth  
AUTHOR: Rachel Wong  
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: Hidden_Angel_83@hotmail.com  
RATING: PG-13   
PAIRINGS: B/V and G/CC  
WARNINGS: Vegeta is OOC and there is kissing...  
SUMMARY: B/V and G/CC moments. Goku finds out the truth about Han and the reason his parents died.  
NOTE: This is set in an alternate universe. Please do not read it if you do not like A/U's. This is about B/V and G/CC. Please read and review. I'd like to know what you guys think. If you guys have ever heard of or watched the Chinese movie Storm Rider, this is a bit similar. By the way, Goku and Vegeta are not Saiyan. There are no Saiyans. This is set strictly on Earth and everyone is human.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball Z and am in no way connected to them. I only wish I was, than I'd have at least SOME $$$. I also do not own and am in no way related to the creators or producers or anything of Storm Rider. Seeing as how I am broke, sueing me would do you no good. =Þ  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time on Confessions:  
  
  
"Yes sensei." Krillen quickly left to complete his task. Afterall, finding Goku couldn't be that hard could it?  
  
Alone in his room again, Han laughed. These people were so amusing, so easy to fool, so easy to use.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Goku got up, feeling his head throb and his stomach growl. How long had it been since he had eaten? He wasn't sure. He closed his eyes, trying to remember where he was and why he was there. He remembered searching for Chi Chi and collapsing face first into the ground. Face first into the ground? So why was he sleeping on his back on a stack of hay?  
  
He quickly got up and nearly knocked over the bowl of soup that had been lying beside him. Beside the bowl there were four words on a piece of paper: Don't follow me please. He closed his eyes again. "Why are you running from me Chi Chi? I just want to see you, want to explain everything to you."  
  
His senses suddenly perked up and he could feel her ki nearby. Quickly, he got up and followed her ki, knocking over the bowl of soup in the process. He was not going to let her get away from him again. His heart quickened as he saw her figure running about two hundred meters away. She was trying to lose him through the trees but he wouldn't let her, not this time.  
  
"Chi Chi wait!" She wouldn't slow down. He stopped running altogether and flew towards her, a much faster alternative. He didn't know why he hadn't thought of it earlier. He landed in front of her and put his arms out, blocking her path.  
  
"Move Goku move!" Tears slid down her face as she pounded on his chest, willing him to move. Slowly, her pounding stopped and she almost collapsed. Sensing this, Goku drew her to his body, holding her tightly, giving her the support she needed. The tears still fell, but she tried to fight them back as she buried her face in his chest.  
  
Goku slowly rubbed his hand against her back, trying to get her to calm down. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead as the sobs racked out of her body. After a few moments, her sobs subsided and Chi Chi looked up into Goku's concerned face. "Are you okay?" His voice was like music to her ears. She had missed him so much in the few days that she had avoided him.  
  
She nodded a response, yes. He pulled her tighter again. "I love you Chi Chi." Goku held her a bit longer, afraid that if he let go, she would run off on him.  
  
*****  
  
Vegeta woke up as Bulma stirred in his arms. He looked outside and realized that it was late morning. He didn't care. He had nothing to do, nowhere to go. All he had to do was stay here with Bulma and love her for the rest of his life. That was all he wanted to do.  
  
"Vegeta?" Her sleepy voice brought him back to reality.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Did you mean what you said earlier? About loving me?" She turned her face to look into his eyes.  
  
He smiled. "Yes. I love you with every breath I take and every beat of my heart." Their lips locked in another passionate kiss. Both of them wanted nothing more than for the moment to last forever. But, all good things must come to and end, so their kiss broke off.  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Can you promise me three things?"   
  
He gazed at her, wondering what she could want. "Whatever you want, if it isn't out of my power, I will give it to you."   
  
She smiled. "I only want three things from you. One, I ask you to love me forever."  
  
He smirked at her. "You don't even have to ask for that. It's already done."  
  
"Two, don't ever leave me."  
  
"I could never leave you even if you wanted me to."   
  
Bulma giggled at the thought of her ever wanting Vegeta to leave. "And three," she paused. What she was about to ask was asking for a lot. "Please don't hurt my father." Vegeta's muscles tensed and his eyes glazed over. "Please Vegeta?" He was about to deny her request when he looked into her eyes, her pleading, puppy-dog eyes.  
  
He sighed. Yes, he really did love her with all his heart. "Fine. I won't hurt him if he won't hurt me." She smiled winningly at her. He sighed again, knowing that he would give her everything, even his life if she wanted it. His childhood dream had always been to gain revenge for his family, but he was willing to give even that up for her.   
  
*****  
  
Goku had just finished telling Chi Chi what had been going on at Han City. After he stopped, she looked up into his dark eyes searchingly. "How do you feel about it?"  
  
He looked back at her, totally confused at what she meant. "What do you mean?"  
  
She looked down again. "I mean, you were so close to being married. Are you upset that it didn't happen?"  
  
Goku shook his head in disbelief. He lifted her chin so that she was forced to look at him. "I am not upset about it. I didn't really want to marry Bulma. The only person I have ever wanted to marry is you. Chi Chi, I've told you a few times before and I'll tell you again. You are the only girl for me. You were the only girl for me in the past, you are the only girl for me now and you will be the only girl for me in the future."  
  
Chi Chi flushed at his remark. Did he really love her? Looking into his eyes as he said it, she knew he meant it. "Goku!" Tears began to stream down her face again. "I love you too." They kissed, each believing that life could get no better than this.  
  
*****  
  
Goku smiled at Chi Chi. A month of happiness had gone by. They hadn't had to worry about anything, no fighting, no killing, no dying...no worries. They knew Han didn't have time to search for them, he was too busy fighting off the rebellion that had now grown at the knowledge that Goku and Vegeta had left his side. He was also busy preparing for the much talked about battle against Sword Saint. It was to be the battle of the century.   
  
Goku wanted to return, even if it was just to say thank you to Han, but Chi Chi would have none of it. She liked the simple life they shared. Besides, she knew that if he went back, she wouldn't see him for a long time. Han would want to keep him forever for his own purposes and Chi Chi knew she couldn't live without him. She pleaded with him constantly not to go back, and so far, he had complied.   
  
*****  
  
Goku waited to be sure that Chi Chi was asleep. He had to go and thank Han dispite what Chi Chi said. He felt bad leaving without saying thank you or good bye to the man who had raised him. Making sure she was asleep, he brushed a soft kiss over her cheeks before tip toeing out of the little hut that was now their home.  
  
Once outside, Goku blasted off towards Han City, his speech all planned out.  
  
He landed just as quickly and quietly as the sun began to show itself at the tip of the horizon. He was about to head to Han's room when he felt a strange tug at his soul. For some reason, he was drawn towards the prison. He followed his senses, reasoning that he could talk to Han afterwards.  
  
He walked along the path of the prison, cells on each side. Still, the tugging continued. He walked further. He was near the end of the prison now and was ready to turn back when a raspy voice called out his name. "Goku." He stopped and than began to run towards the speaker. It had sounded too much like Buddopa. He couldn't believe it. What was Buddopa doing here?  
  
Goku had often wondered what had happened to Buddopa after he had been kidnapped from them. His heart leapt to his throat as he saw a man that sort of resembled Buddopa but had a lot of red dots and scratch marks all over his body. "You came as I knew you would."  
  
"Buddopa?"  
  
"Yes Goku. It is I."  
  
"What are you doing here? What happened to you?"  
  
"I am here because your sensei kidnapped me from you and brought me here. As to what happened to my body," he smirked, "it is going through a punishment from heaven. I was punished because I told of something that wasn't suppose to be told."   
  
"Why would sensei kidnap you from us? We already had you!" Goku wasn't understanding this. Why would Han do such a stupid thing.  
  
Buddopa laughed a few short laughs. "He was afraid I would reveal the truth to you and Krillen."  
  
Goku froze. "The truth? What do you mean? What is Han hiding from us?"  
  
"He is hiding a lot my young, innocent friend. Listen carefully. I have much to tell you and very little time. You must join up with Vegeta today to gain revenge for your families." Goku nodded, not understanding much. "Ten years ago, your mother left your father for a warrior, who the warrior was, your father would not know until later. He was than challenged to a duel by Han." Goku nodded his head. Han had told him that much. "Your father and Han faught an equal battle. Sensing that the fight was taking much longer than anticipated, Han used a dirty trick. You see, your mother had left your father for Han. Playing on your father's emotions, Han threw her over the side of Fire Mountain. He loved her with all his heart and jumped after her. They were both killed by the Beast of Fire. He than used you to make his dream of becomming the ultimate ruler a success."  
  
Goku sat down, trying to understand everything that Buddopa was saying. Buddopa had no reason to lie to him. Everything made sense. That could be the only reason Han had kidnapped Buddopa from them. Mind working on pure emotions, he stood up resolutely. He would kill Han.  
  
"Goku! Stop." Goku turned around and glared at Buddopa. "You must wait for Vegeta. Without him, you cannot beat Han. Do you understand?"  
  
Goku nodded. He understood. "Thank you." Without a backwards glance, he was out of there, waiting for Vegeta to arrive as he sensed he would.  
  
Buddopa closed his eyes again, knowing that the wheel of fate was now moving in full force. "Yes Goku. You and Vegeta must destroy the evil that has now corrupted this land. Only than can your son and Vegeta's son grow up in a world of peace."  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME ON STORM RIDERS: Goku confronts Vegeta. Han fights Sword Saint. Krillen realizes what kind of a man Han is.   
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanx to DrAgOn_ArGeNt for pointing out my mistake. I had to change it (can't stand mistakes like the one I made). So yeah, I have not added a new chapter, just merely reuploaded. ^_^  



	9. Chapter 9 - Lost Lives

  
TITLE: Chapter Nine - Lost Lives  
AUTHOR: Rachel Wong  
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: Hidden_Angel_83@hotmail.com  
RATING: PG-13   
PAIRINGS: None  
WARNINGS: Death  
SUMMARY: Sword Saint fights with Han. A close friend dies.  
NOTE: This is set in an alternate universe. Please do not read it if you do not like A/U's. This is about B/V and G/CC. Please read and review. I'd like to know what you guys think. If you guys have ever heard of or watched the Chinese movie Storm Rider, this is a bit similar. By the way, Goku and Vegeta are not Saiyan. There are no Saiyans. This is set strictly on Earth and everyone is human.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball Z and am in no way connected to them. I only wish I was, than I'd have at least SOME $$$. I also do not own and am in no way related to the creators or producers or anything of Storm Rider. Seeing as how I am broke, sueing me would do you no good. =Þ  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time on The Truth:  
  
  
Buddopa closed his eyes again, knowing that the wheel of fate was now moving in full force. "Yes Goku. You and Vegeta must destroy the evil that has now corrupted this land. Only than can your son and Vegeta's son grow up in a world of peace."  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Chi Chi woke up feeling cold and alone. "Goku?" She called out his name several times. No response. Her blood began to turn to ice as she realized where he was. She scrambled out of bed, hoping that she wasn't too late, hoping he wasn't at Han city yet.  
  
*****  
  
Krillen found himself being curiously drawn to the prison. He couldn't tell why, he just had to be there. To his shock, he found Buddopa there, just as Goku had. And just like Goku, Buddopa told him the whole truth of how he had become and orphan.  
  
*****  
  
Bulma walked around, muttering to herself. Where was Vegeta. It was just like him to do this. He had promised her that he would work on a new roof for their house yet he was nowhere to be found. A frown crossed her face but was quickly replaced by a look of shock and horror. What day was it? No. He couldn't be there. He wouldn't...he WOULD! As quick as she could, she headed after her husband.  
  
*****  
  
The people all stood nervously waiting for Sword Saint to arrive. Yip was there as his eyes shone with the want for revenge. Many other warriors had come, some hated Han, others feared him. The one thing they all had in common was that none of them wanted to miss the fight that was sure to be the fight of a lifetime.  
  
*****  
  
Goku looked up from where he was sitting, sensing that Vegeta was coming. He stood up, ready to face the older man. Vegeta spotted Goku and landed beside him. They merely glared at each other. Goku finally broke the silence.  
  
"So, you knew all along didn't you?"  
  
Without having to ask, Vegeta knew what Goku was talking about. "Yeah."  
  
"Why didn't you tell any of us?"  
  
Vegeta turned violently towards Goku. His icy stare penetrating through to Goku's very soul. "Would you have believed me? Remember that you all thought I was the raving mad guy whose temper changed quicker than the clouds changed shapes in a day."  
  
Goku realized Vegeta was right. No one would have believed him had he told them that Han had killed their parents. "Sorry Vegeta." No response. He just turned his head away in disgust. "Now we know. We can't let him get away with it."  
  
Vegeta glared at Goku again. "You do what you have to do. I am here to retrieve my father's sword. Nothing more."   
  
Goku snorted. "Yeah right. And I'm a monkey's uncle."  
  
"Hmph. Think what you will."  
  
The two warriors took to the air, each with their own mission, each with their own thoughts.  
  
Vegeta flew distractedly beside Goku. He wasn't going to break his promise to Bulma. He had promised her that he wouldn't hurt Han if Han didn't try to hurt him. He wondered what Bulma would do if he was forced to hurt or even kill, Han.  
  
*****  
  
The Great Hall intensified as everyone felt Sword Saint just outside of the door. Slowly, a green blue light began to appear and a figure came through the door without opening it. Mouths dropped and heads swung. Slowly, the spirit like figure began to glide towards Han.  
  
Han stood up, fear showing on his face. He could feel Sword Saint's power level which was higher than his. But he could sense something else, the old man seemed to be losing his hold on life. Deciding to risk it all, Han began to power up the one attack he had promised himself to never use. It was a dangerous attack, the attacker had to put all his heart and soul into it. Meaning if it was done wrong, the attacker would die. However, if it was done right, the defender would perish, no matter how strong.  
  
Han began to pool all of his energy into the attack. He closed his eyes in concentration, sensing Sword Saint's advances. He smirked. He would show the whole world who the strongest warrior was. They would all bow to him. Buddopa was wrong. He would rule the entire world!  
  
The spirit-like Sword Saint reached Buddopa and grabbed onto Han's heart, knowing that these were his dying moments. Win or lose, it was his time to die. He was an old man, ready to accept death, but wanting to do one last good deed first. He smiled, thinking that Han was as good as dead as he felt Han's energy begin do fade.  
  
A sudden flash of light and energy erupted from Han as he released his Time Bomb. Sword Saint's eyes widdened in shock as he felt his essence being torn apart piece by piece. Dust balls erupted into the room, making it impossible to see.   
  
Yip strained his eyes, trying to see the result of the powerful blast. When the dust finally died down, many bodies lay, lifeless around him. In fact, he was the only one to survive the blast. Enraged, he picked up the sword closest to him and rushed at Han. "Die you..."  
  
Before he could finish his sentence, Han fired a ball of energy at him. Wun flew out of the air just in time to catch the falling Yip. He could feel the young warrior's life being pulled away by the force of the energy ball.  
  
Yip looked up at Wun with pleading eyes. "Please sir, please gain revenge for my family." His words were quiet and filled with sadness. "I am a weakling and could not kill him. Please help..." He never finished his sentence. Wun looked at the dead warrior in his arms. His gaze shifted to Han's. He knew he wasn't powerful enough to beat Han and wasn't about to tempt fate.  
  
At that moment, Krillen came storming into the Great Hall. "Ah, Krillen. Good. Announce to the world that Han's Clan is now the ultimate ruler of the world. No one can defeat me!"  
  
One look around the room for Krillen confirmed every word that Buddopa had told him. "You...you evil monster!"  
  
Han laughed mockingly. "What makes you say that my heir?"  
  
Krillen shook with rage. "I will never be your heir. You are too evil!" With that, he turned around to leave.  
  
Wun took this time to slowly remove Yip's body from the center of the room. Dispite his arrogance when they had first met, Yip had earned Wun's respect. The boy had determination and guts. He would give the kid a proper burial afterwards, if he himself lived through this day.  
  
"And where do you think you're going Krillen?" Han's voice was cold, almost scary.  
  
Krillen swallowed the lump in his throat. "I am leaving Han's Clan."  
  
Han laughed some more, some of the pain that Sword Saint had caused subsiding. "Do you think it is that easy? Do you think you can come as you wish and go as you wish? Do you realize where you are?" The entire time he was talking, Han had been forming a small energy ball. "Anyone wishing to leave will leave in one way. Dead!" With that, he fired his energy ball.  
  
Krillen turned around to counteract the attack. Han was too strong. Krillen was helpless against the small yet powerful ball of energy. The ball of energy seeped into his very soul and tour it apart. He could feel his body turning into ice.   
  
So, he thought to himself, this is what it feels like to be hit with an Ice Punch. He regretted his life. Regretted everything about it. He had worked for the man who had killed his entire family, who had opressed most of the world. His life was nothing more than a mistake. He felt himself begin to tip over. Strong arms willed him to stand up, tried to will him to live. The last thing he saw in his life was the face of Goku and Vegeta, his best friend and a comrade he had barely known.  
  
Goku caught his best friend just as he began to fall. He and Vegeta had just barged through the door, hearing the argument between Krillen and Han. Goku closed his eyes. He was too late. He hadn't been able to save his best friend.  
  
"Ah, so you two aren't dead yet I see. Why would you come back? I never knew you wanted to die so badly."  
  
Goku's anger began to turn into raw power as he gently placed his friend down. He would not let his friend and family die without a little revenge. He had come back to thank Han, yet now he was ready to kill him.   
  
Vegeta was speechless True, he hadn't known Krillen very well, but the guy had seemed like a nice guy. They had grown up together, almost like a family. Seeing his lifeless body there was pushing Vegeta over the edge.  
  
"Ten years ago, after you took me in, I asked you a question. I asked you if you weren't afraid that someday I would kill you. You never answered me. Now I want to know. Why?" Vegeta's question was filled with sorrow dispite his attempts to hide the emotion. His eyes never left the floor beside Krillen's body.  
  
Han smirked. "Stupid boy! Do you think I would save anyone and help them if I didn't think I could kill them later? I knew then and I know now that I can beat you easily. The both of you are no match for me."  
  
Goku and Vegeta glared at Han at the same moment. It almost sent shivers down Han's back as he saw the anger and need for blood in their eyes. Wordlessly, Goku flew at him with a kind of energy that he had never seen the boy possess before.  
  
Han faught back urgently, knowing that he needed a few more minutes to recover from his Time Bomb. He knocked Goku away and fled to his Sword Chamber (the room where Goku and Chi Chi had their little bug moment).   
  
Goku flew off after Han, too angry to do anything else. Vegeta lifted his head. One of his comrades had fallen, he wouldn't let another one die if he could help it. He began to leviate so he could follow Goku's lead and chase after Han.  
  
"Vegeta." Vegeta turned around to see who was addressing him. It was the monk, Wun. He didn't say anything. "What goes around comes around. Do only what you feel is neccessary. Fate has everything planned out already."  
  
A nod later, Vegeta was gone. After ten years, he was finally going to get his revenge, but not just for his family and friends, but for all the innocent people who had died during their battles for supremecy, for the kids in Taun City that he had had killed, for Krillen, for millions and millions of other people, for the future. He let the anger and pain of lose rise his his body, all promises forgotten.  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME ON STORM RIDERS: Vegeta and Goku fight Han.   
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I made another bonehead mistake. Sorry, it won't happen again (getting my stories mixed up). Thanx to mara jade for pointing it out to me.   
  



	10. Chapter 10 - The Storm

  
TITLE: Chapter Ten - The Storm  
AUTHOR: Rachel Wong  
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: Hidden_Angel_83@hotmail.com  
RATING: PG-13   
PAIRINGS: G/CC and B/V  
WARNINGS: Death (someone's head gets chopped off...ewww)  
SUMMARY: Goku and Vegeta fight Beta. Someone(s) dies.  
NOTE: This is set in an alternate universe. Please do not read it if you do not like A/U's. This is about B/V and G/CC. Please read and review. I'd like to know what you guys think. If you guys have ever heard of or watched the Chinese movie Storm Rider, this is a bit similar. By the way, Goku and Vegeta are not Saiyan. There are no Saiyans. This is set strictly on Earth and everyone is human.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball Z and am in no way connected to them. I only wish I was, than I'd have at least SOME $$$. I also do not own and am in no way related to the creators or producers or anything of Storm Rider. Seeing as how I am broke, sueing me would do you no good. =Þ  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time on Lost Lives:  
  
  
A nod later, Vegeta was gone. After ten years, he was finally going to get his revenge, but not just for his family and friends, but for all the innocent people who had died during their battles for supremecy, for the kids in Taun City that he had had killed, for Krillen, for millions and millions of other people, for the future. He let the anger and pain of lose rise his his body, all promises forgotten.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Han stood in the center of the room as Vegeta and Goku arrived. His evil smirk was almost enough to drive the two warriors insane. The sound of sword brushing against sword could be heard as all of Han's swords began to move. Suddenly, ten of the nearest swords left the ground and headed towards Vegeta and Goku.  
  
Goku stepped out and formed an ice shield around the both of them, preventing the swords from injurying them. Han's blast of energy shattered the shield and sent both warriors flying back, smacking hard into the wall closest to the door.  
  
Vegeta, refusing to give Han any breathing time, launched towards him, palm flying out in all directions. Han retaliated, using the same technique, just much stronger, to beat him back. Goku, seeing that Vegeta needed a few seconds to recover, attacked Han with his whirl wind kick. Again, Han retaliated, using his own and much better whirl wind kick. Both Goku and Vegeta fell to the ground.  
  
"I taught you everything you know. Do you really think you can beat me?" Pause. "Cloud is unpredictable, wind is formless. Buddopa, you were wrong! I will win! I will create my own destiny." A smirk crossed his face. His energy was now back to full power. They would pay for thinking they could beat him. "I was one of the best in hand to hand combat. But compared to my sword fighting skills, that was nothing. I have been unrivalled in sword play since Bardock's death."  
  
Goku's eyes widened at the mention of his father. "I know what you did Han!"  
  
"Oh? And what are you going to do about it? I am so scared now Goku!" Han's voice dripped with sarcasm. His fist reached out and smashed against the rock. A brilliant sword remained floating in the air until Han's hands claimed it. "Boys, I'd like you to say hi to my sword, 'Rider'."  
  
Goku and Vegeta looked at each other, both knowing this was going to be the battle of their lives. In fact, it was going to be the battle for their lives. Both warriors crouched into a fighting stance, preparing themselves for a battle that was destined to happen even before they were born.  
  
Han gripped his sword tightly and released the red glow of energy, first at Vegeta and than at Goku. The two warriors did everything they could to dodge or deflect the energy directed from the sword. Both faired horribly. Han stopped as the red glow disappeared from the sword. Goku and Vegeta collapsed to the floor.  
  
Goku tried to get up, but failed as the new wounds on his body were making him feel weak. Vegeta stumbled up with great difficulty only to end up on his rear end again, he too, feeling the effects of the wounds inflicted by Rider.  
  
"Vegeta!"  
  
"Goku!"  
  
Bulma and Chi Chi ran up to them, concern showing through their tears. "Father, please stop." Bulma pleaded with her father. The two had arrived at the gates of Han City at the same time. They had than guessed where their husbands were and had gone there as quickly as possible.  
  
Han's laughter stopped and he glared coldly at his only child. "Traitor! How dare you even call me father? You are a disgrace. You are not my daughter. I have no daughter!"  
  
Bulma closed her eyes, his words too much for her to bear. Vegeta, seeing her tears, felt new energy course through his body. He didn't want to see her hurt, he wouldn't let anyone hurt her. Making a great effort, he stumbled to his feet, blood pouring from his wounds now all over the ground. Goku also managed to stand up, his blood also spreading througout the Sword Chamber.  
  
A blue mist began to appear on Goku's side of the room, swirling around all the swords slowly crawling it's way to Destiny. Han did not notice. On Vegeta's side of the room, a red mist began to swirl, weaving it's way around to Sword of Saints. Still, Han did not notice. Bulma clutched onto Vegeta's arm, afraid, scared and hurt. Chi Chi looked at Goku and quickly walked to Bulma's side, pulling her away from Vegeta, knowing that the fight wasn't over yet.  
  
Vegeta's mind raced back to the day of his father's death, the words still fresh in his mind. "You must always remember that in order to use Sword of Saints to it's full potential, your blood and my blood must touch it. If not, it's full potential will never be realized. Always remember that my son."   
  
He understood what was going on. His family's sword was reacting to his blood mingling with his father's. Slowly, he saw two swords begin to leviate of their own power. One of them, he recognized as Sword Saint. Goku stood, not understanding what was going on, but knowing something big was happening. He recognized one of the two swords as Destiny, his father's sword.  
  
Completely out of the ground, both swords flew towards their owner, hilt side facing them. Goku and Vegeta gripped their respective swords, Han finally taking notice. Their swords seemed to radiate with it's own energy, passing the energy to it's weilder. For the first time in his life, Han felt fear. Goku and Vegeta, Wind and Cloud, looked at each other, fully understanding that they couldn't win if they didn't work together.  
  
Goku reached out his hand and Vegeta gripped it. An alliance was sealed than and there. Both warriors began to spin, creating two mini tornadoes. They spun closer to each other, the two mini tornadoes growing into a large one. It began to tip towards Han who swung his sword at it, trying to break the two spinning warriors apart, their combined power, unbelievable.  
  
A few seconds later, all that could be seen was a tornado with fists, palms, feet, and sword flashing in and out. Vegeta, spun his sword quickly at Han, forcing Han to drop his sword. Now weaponless, Han was at their mercy.   
  
Goku's kicks came quick and merciless while Vegeta's punches were hard and accurate. Slice, kick, punch, slice. The hits wouldn't stop. In no time at all, Han was nothing more than a bloody pulp. Bulma turned her face away, not wanting to witness what was going on. Chi Chi held her cousin comfortingly. Goku and Vegeta spun apart as Han knelt, seemingly insane, on his knees.  
  
"Bardock? Go away! Haha! I am the almighty ruler of the world! No one can stop me! Sword Saint? What are you doing here?" He continued to babble to himself.  
  
Goku swung his sword, ready to kill Han, wanting blood for blood. He found he could not strike down, another sword was in his way. He looked up, startled, at Vegeta. His eyes asked the question his mouth could not.   
  
"He did raise us. Besides, he is insane. He cannot harm us or anyone else." Goku looked at Vegeta one last time and let his sword fall to his side. They both turned away and walked towards their wives.  
  
Han smiled to himself. They were indeed stupid. Now they would pay. Silently, he picked up Rider and got to his feet. He charged noiselessly towards Goku, sword pointed out. Goku turned around and swiped his sword at head level. Han's head rolled to the floor, shock plastered on his face forever. Blood spluttered out in all direction.  
  
Bulma screamed and fainted. Chi Chi thought she was going to throw up. Vegeta closed his eyes. Goku turned away. "We gave you a chance to live Han."  
  
Vegeta flew to Bulma's side, acknowledged Chi Chi, took Bulma in his arms, and flew to their house. Goku and Chi Chi slowly walked out of Han City, heading home for a much needed rest.  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME ON STORM RIDERS: The aftermath of the battle...the epilogue.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: To Ketsuki, you are write, I based this story on Storm Rider/Wind Cloud (I know what you mean when you say it sounds much better in Chinese). I think I mentioned that, not sure, but it doesn't matter. If I had killed Bulma (and considering there are no dragon balls to wish her back with), the B/V fans would have ripped through me (literally). Besides, I like Bulma and Vegeta. Also, I wanted to make some changes just so it wouldn't be EXACTLY the same as the movie. I made it so that Goku/Wind, didn't have to go to Fire Mountain (or whatever it is called in the movie) because a beast is a beast, it can't control it's instincts so it doesn't deserve to die. One last thing, in the movie, the third guy main character (Frost) does die, which is why I killed Krillen. Anyway, thanx for taking notice. I hope I answered all of your questions. If not, ask and I'll answer. Oh, by the way, the epilogue I wrote is not even mentioned in the movie. So anyway, till next time... ^_^ 


	11. Epilogue - New Lives

  
TITLE: Epilogue - New Lives  
AUTHOR: Rachel Wong  
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: Hidden_Angel_83@hotmail.com  
RATING: PG-13   
PAIRINGS: G/CC and B/V  
WARNINGS: None  
SUMMARY: The two couples begin a new life.  
NOTE: This is set in an alternate universe. Please do not read it if you do not like A/U's. This is about B/V and G/CC. Please read and review. I'd like to know what you guys think. If you guys have ever heard of or watched the Chinese movie Storm Rider, this is a bit similar. By the way, Goku and Vegeta are not Saiyan. There are no Saiyans. This is set strictly on Earth and everyone is human.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball Z and am in no way connected to them. I only wish I was, than I'd have at least SOME $$$. I also do not own and am in no way related to the creators or producers or anything of Storm Rider. Seeing as how I am broke, sueing me would do you no good. =Þ  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time on The Storm:  
  
  
Bulma screamed and fainted. Chi Chi thought she was going to throw up. Vegeta closed his eyes. Goku turned away. "We gave you a chance to live Han."  
  
Vegeta flew to Bulma's side, acknowledged Chi Chi, took Bulma in his arms, and flew to their house. Goku and Chi Chi slowly walked out of Han City, heading home for a much needed rest.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Bulma knelt in front of her father's grave. As evil as he was, he was still her father, the reason she was alive and she would always love him. She didn't blame Goku for his death, they had given him a second chance but he destroyed the chance himself. She wiped a tear away, not knowing where the tear came from. Bulma looked up as she felt a pair of strong hands on her shoulders. She smiled weakly at Vegeta. He pulled her towards him, trying to comfort her, trying to wash away her pain.  
  
Goku and Chi Chi stood, not knowing what to do. Goku wasn't sorry for killing Han, the guy had brought it upon himself. What he was sorry for, was making Bulma this sad. He felt guily and responsible dispite Bulma telling him that she didn't blame him.  
  
Chi Chi looked at her husband, seeing the guilt in his eyes. She wrapped her arms around him and he smiled down at her. It was time to go. He could not do anything to ease Bulma's pain. "Bulma, Vegeta, we're going to go home now."  
  
Vegeta nodded without looking at him. Goku sighed and lifted Chi Chi into his arms. Swiftly, they took off towards home, knowing that they had to get their life together. They couldn't dwell in the past. Afterall, they had a child's future to think of. Goku smiled. Yes, a child. His child. He would make sure his child would never have to go through what he did, would never be without either parent.  
  
Vegeta continued to hold onto Bulma as her tears subsided. "Let's go home Vegeta." Vegeta complied. Slowly, they walked home together, arm in arm. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her, she was too beautiful. In the past couple of days, she had done nothing but cry and cry. He had felt like his heart was being ripped out, but no more. He wouldn't let anyone or anything hurt her again.  
  
As they entered the house, he felt a small, foreign power level. He wondered who it could belong to. Startled, he realized it was coming from Bulma. He couldn't believe it. Him of all people, a father? No turning back now Vegeta, he told himself. He wondered what kind of child it would be, male, female, strong, weak, good, bad? Deep down inside, he knew it didn't matter. He would love it all the same. Afterall, it was his and Bulma's child.  
  
Buddopa, Fire Monkey and Wun slowly walked away as the door to Vegeta's house closed. Buddopa smiled to himself, knowing of the future that awaited the two unborn children.  
  
  
  
SPECIAL NOTE: For those of you who are interested, there is a chinese movie called Storm Riders or Wind Cloud (starring Ekin Cheng and Aaron Kwok). The fighting in that movie is wonderfully done (OH YEAH!). If you do watch the movie or know what I'm talking about, you know I made quite a few twists. Hope you liked it. Anyway, I know this story isn't as great as some of my other stories, which is why I'd like to extend a special thank you to everyone who took the time to read and review it. Thanx, it really meant a lot to me, and it still does. By the way, I will not be writing a sequel. If anyone wishes to do so, please be my guest (and let me know so I can read it too! Hehe). Till next time... ^_^  
  



End file.
